


Halla and Hawke

by Flubber



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubber/pseuds/Flubber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character exploration piece(s) between, and or regarding, my Inquisitor, Uma Lavellan, and the Champion, Thalia Hawke, during the events of main game. Purely self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halla and Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> I was answering questions for an Inquisitor Profile thing and the question got away from me.

"Champion,” Hawke spat mockingly as they sat alone at the dining table, the inner circle having trickled away to their quarters, itchy from Hawke’s bristling effect, her ecstatic smile on an otherwise grim face. Though Varric left to retrieve his beloved, an updated Bianca.

“I’m no Champion,” She tilted her tankard to her lips, emptying it once more. “I did nothing but delay a war.” Her eyes drifting away for only moment, like she had been pulled away from the present.

“You stopped an Qunari invasion, that’s not  _nothing_ ,” Uma said, listening and picking apart a napkin. She sat the head of table, one leg pulled up, resting against the arm and her hands fidgeting in her lap yet her eyes never left Hawke.

“I ran around in circles screaming most of the time, what followed was fate.”

“You saved thousands from unwilling servitude-”

“I couldn’t save my own family. But I’m sure you’ve heard the stories; how my family fled the Blight, Bethany died by darkspawn that I couldn’t kill,” Her grip tightened, voice bitter, “My own brother to the  _Grey Wardens_ , and mother murdered, sewn together and standing right in front of me and I couldn’t  _save her_. But I saved noble chantry, anti-mage trash. Their  _Champion_ , a  _hero, savior of the city_. Not that it mattered, they hated me in the end. Another mage to be put down.”

Uma stopped picking the napkin apart, a pile of paper pink on her lap. The evening had been pleasant enough.

“ _Things explode all around you, Hawke_ ,” The Champion said, mockingly.

“Varric, I presume.”

“And explode they did,” Hawke raised her cup in the air, “You had asked if this gets any easier, this ‘ _my choices matter_ ’ thing. And I think you have the right to know, dear Inquisitor, that they,” Her tone dry and firm, “do not. The consequences will be your nightmares in the end, and most of the time it will feel that it didn’t matter anyway. But I believe, Varric believes, more like raves, I swear, that this story of yours is bigger than you, you make it bigger.” She held her lukewarm mug in both hands, contemplating her fingertips, “I’m a Champion for a city I couldn’t save. You’re  _The_  Inquisitor for all of Thedas.” She looked up, meeting Uma’s stare, “I wish you better luck, hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at dialogue, and I'm trying to explore and figure out how my Lavellan would speak.


End file.
